Darkness
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: "What's that?" Brooke asked "that" Jamie growled "is our doom" "Well isn't this just going to be just a walk in the park" Max giggled "Max get serious!" Lex exclaimed "I am being serious" Max grinned "see serious" Everyone rolled their eyes


**I haven't written anything in forever! So I decided to write some future girls it's going to be called ****_darkness_**** and here's the first chapter. It's not my best work but it's a start... I'm just going to stop typing now... enjoy!**

The hall was filled with people. A girl, her name unknown, screamed, a hole clear in her skull.

"Murder! Murder!" Someone cried and the hall became a mass of panic. Caught in the amidst of all this was Brooke. She rolled her eyes and disintegrated and reappeared outside the hall. Brooke had brown hair with dirty blonde streaks in it and pale green eyes

"Bubble?" She called out, but her lips didn't move and a girl appeared out the shadows, she had sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes

"Have you contacted the others?" Bubble asked

"No not-" Brooke was interrupted by another voice

"-Joey! Joey?" The voice called out. People were passing by yet they couldn't hear this cry for help

"What Max?" Bubble also known as Joey asked, rolling her eyes

"It's Lex. She's gone out of range"

"Ok get Jamie we have to find her!" Brooke ordered

"Brooke? Hey!-"

"-go get Jamie we have work to do" Joey growled without her lips moving.

"Fine." Max grumbled and the voice went.

"Jamie? Jamie?" Max called into her friends apartment

"Maxine!" Jamie exclaimed and ran at her friend. Jamie had dirty blonde and blue eyes

"Don't call me that!" Max grunted and pulled Jamie off her. "Come on grab your bo-staff we've lost Lex"

"Oh you smart child!" Jamie said and went to grab a purple stick and followed Max out her apartment and locked the door and dropped her keys in her letter box.

"Hello?" Brooke called out

"Brooke? Is that you?" Came a familiar voice

"Lex is that you?" Brooke asked

"Sure is!" A girl said walking out the undergrowth, into a clearing, she had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Alexa! Where have you been?" Max called, she was flying above everyone. Max descended and took a small bow.

"Wow Maxine I sure have missed you" Brooke smiled hugging her best friend

"Right back at you river" Max grinned

"Where's Joey and Jamie?" Lex asked

"Here" Jamie smiled, her arms were shaped like angel wings as she skimmed the treetops with Joey not far behind her in a blue protective sphere bouncing along the treetops.

"Well that answers your question" Max said waving at the two other girls. Who descended into the clearing.

"So the famous five back together" Jamie smiled

"We rally need to think up a better name" Lex said

"Lexi!" Jamie exclaimed and the two girls exchanged hugs

"Wow this is amazing we've been relying on Joey for the past few weeks and now were all back together" Brooke smiled

"Ah yeah that is true" Joey said

"Oh I have news" Lex said

"What?" All other 4 girls chorused

"Guess who's going on a date!" Lex squeaked

"Aww congratulations" Joey smiled and patted Lex on the shoulder "so who's the lucky guy?"

"I know!" Max interjected "His names Henry Alexander and he is very good looking..." She trailed off, her eyes dreamy

"Yeah, well I have first dibs on him because he's my friend!" Lex exclaimed

"Well I have a crush on a guy now so whoever gets him, keeps him" Max shot back

"Yeah fair" Lex smiled and sat down on the ground, all the others did the same, except Max who hovered above the ground, crossed legged and staring at Lex. She obviously really liked this Henry guy..

"Lex. What's going on" Jamie said her tone cold and blank

"Henry wants to meet you guys. But you're" Lex paused "you know, you"

"Nicely put" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow

"He's has power, but no actual power like us" Lex butted in quickly "he has these gadgets that he uses which act as a power"

"Interesting" Max smirked

"Max! This is serious!" Lex growled

"Well I have news" Brooke said

"What?" Lex asked glad to have the attention averted from her boyfriend

"Nadine was killed today" Brooke sighed looking at the ground

"So that's why you called me?" Joey asked

"Yes" Brooke said plainly

"We're doomed basically" Max smirked

"Yes again" Jamie said

"Max quit smirking!" Lex exclaimed

"Uh ok" Max said glaring at Lex and coming to land.

"With Nadine dead we haven't protected the one person we were meant to protect" Brooke sighed

"Well we can always protect Karina" Joey suggested

"Hey good idea!" Jamie's eyes lit up

"I'll protect Karina" Joey said "Brooke can join me and Max and Jamie you can protect David"

"But he's mean!" Max protested

"No he just doesn't like you" Brooke corrected her

Max laughed "he only hates me cause he can't take a joke" she giggled

"Ugh true" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Come on then we'll head off to go find Karina and get the fact file set up, you do the same for David" Joey said and grabbed onto Brooke's outstretched arm and the pair disintegrated

"Hey Lex come with us I'm sure you can protect some one" Max smiled and brought out her two black throwing stars. The stars began to glow silver and Max and Lex and Joey rose of the ground, the throwing stars then faded to black again. With Max now fully powered up the three girls shot in the air, Joey and Lex following close behind.

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
